The Hunt for freedom
by Scorpina
Summary: He's sick and tried of it. So what does Kane decide to do... he goes off on his own to search for a cure of the vampire curse placed apone him and the Undertaker. Will he find it in time? Or come across hardships against the immortals who don't wish for h
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Changing with the times- Kane

Do you have any idea how awkward being like this is? You know about Taker and myself, we're half vampires. Not quite full blooded and we hope that we will never become full blooded anyway. But there are so many things we need to adjust to. One is not eating normal food… I made the mistake of trying some… Sick for days I was. So badly I wanted to eat something solid, and well… it's just impossible for me to. That upsets me greatly.

Seconds… well… this is rather strange of me to say is… Well… I don't go to the bathroom. Yeah, you read right. I haven't gone in weeks! If you're a normal person and that happens you better get it check out, Taker and me… no dice. Now I am sure none of you want to hear about my lack of bowel movement or eating habits. You're more concerned on how we are lasting as vampires…. Well there had to be some changes in our wrestling. One being that we needed to test our strength after I nearly sent Edge through the titan tron on a totally unrelated matter. The fact remains that Taker and I needed to test our power and strength. We were more agile than the cruiserweights. We were stronger than the Big Show, Viscera and basically any strong wrestler you can think of combined… times 2.

So Vince decided to run some tests of his own. He purchased a machine that can test your strength. Hunter made sure he invested in the extended warranty.

We were in the weight room when all the guys came to see how we would measure up to it. I was allowed to go first. Hunter calibrated the machine to the highest setting. "Ok Kane, show her what you got!" he smirked.

I walked up to it. "As hard as I can?" I asked of him.

"Yeah" was his reply with a smirk. Somehow I think he knew what the result of this was going to be. I could hear the guys munching on popcorn as I set up to take my shot. As hard as I could I hit the mark… the machine went crashing into the wall and shattered to bits.

Hunter wasn't the least bit shocked. "I would say at least…. A few thousand pounds per square inch?" he smirked.

"Oh haha" I shot back. "But damn. How do I control that amount of strength? I wasn't that strong before even as a vampire!" I told him.

Taker thought it over. "Well, we know what we can do. Yet how do we make it so we don't hurt anyone?" he asked.

"General Managers!" Vince announced.

"You're kidding me," Taker stated loudly.

Vince was quite serious. "You can if you want, or we work and injury angle till this curse is broken… if it ever gets broken" he explained.

"Whoa! What do you mean IF! You losing hope on us already McMahon?" Taker snapped back.

"I'm just saying" Vince explained. Yet Taker had enough, he stormed out of the room. I looked to McMahon.

"I would suggest just keeping your mouth shut. Take and I don't want to hear the 'if' word" I warned him. Quite frankly I am starting to lose hope too. I know that if something isn't done soon… Taker and I will be vampires for the rest of our lives. It's not something we want to have to deal with.

I followed Taker out of the arena. He was outside looking up at the skies. "The world is full of 'ifs' Kane… and I don't like it one bit" he told me.

I couldn't blame him. "Why not ask for this injury angle? Why don't you and I go looking for the cure?" I asked of him.

Taker stared at me with a very puzzling look. "You want to go on a world wide mission to cure ourselves not knowing where we are going or how we will end up facing?" he demanded of me.

"What the hell, got anything better to do?" I asked with a smirk.

Taker rolled his eyes to me. "Kane… We don't know how to fight, we don't know what to look for and quite frankly I am getting sick and tired of spilling blood"

"And you don't think I am not aware of that?" I snapped back at him. "Either way, I am going. You can come with me if you want. Either way, I am not waiting for you" With my peace spoken I turned to go back inside and ran into Vince.

"McMahon!" I called out.

He turned to me with an interested look. "Yes Kane?"

"I want the injury angle, yet I don't want to be GM. May I have time off to go hunting for a cure? I don't know how long I will be gone for…"

Vince only nodded to me and agreed. "You need to do this. Ok. Not a problem."

"Ooo can I crush his windpipe?" smirked Snitsky.

"You already did," I laughed back. "I think you need the whole WWE locker room to attack me," I explained.

Vince had that wicked smile on his face. "Not a bad idea Kane… not a bad idea at all…"


	2. Chapter 2 The misadventures of Kane

Chapter 2- the misadventures of Kane- Undertaker

I don't know what's with him, why is he so determined to go out into the world and search for something that my not exist at all? I was watching Raw and saw how virtually the whole Raw locker room ganged up on Kane. Viscera splashed him. Show Chokeslammed him and triple H pelted him with a sledgehammer to finish it all off. "MY GOD! WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!" screamed the King as Kane fell to the match and looked like dead weight. Well the thing with that was Kane can easily shrug off that attack. Our pain threshold has skyrocket. I noticed that when Hunter accidentally dropped his sledgehammer on my foot… I didn't feel a damn thing! Well when Raw ended. Kane came to the back.

"Not bad guys, not bad. Hunter you could have hit a lot harder through" Kane smirked.

Triple H smiled as he carried his hammer over his shoulder. "We can try and redo that?" he smirked to Kane.

I caught up with them in the hallway. "Kane!" I called out. He turned to look at me.

"You changed your mind?" he asked.

My head shook no. "It's stupid! It's not worth the risk! How do you even know there's a cure out there?" I snapped at him.

I saw Kane turn to Hunter and back at me. "You think if there is one, that it will come to us? No, it won't Taker; I don't have that kind of luck. But I rather go down trying to find it, than to give into the curse" He snapped at me.

"You have no fighting skill!"

Kane started to laugh at me. "I do, you forgot one thing about vampires. We're fantastic mimickers. I have seen every martial arts movie with RVD, and saw all the Matrix movies. I got mad skills Taker!" he grinned. I didn't believe him at all. You can't learn martial arts just by watching movies.

"Taker, why not just go for the hell of it. Clear your head?" Hunter asked of me.

"I didn't recall asking for your opinion," I growled to him.

"Snippy" Triple H said to me in a stunned tone. "With the way you've been acting, it sounds like you gave up already"

I didn't want to deal with them now. What does Triple H know anyway; he's not a vampire. He was the one that cursed Kane and I! And why is Kane so hopeful of finding a cure for us? The world is a very large place, and there can't be anything in it that could break this curse from our bodies. Yet there was just this seer look on his face, confident that he will do it. I didn't share in that. Kane looked at me in the eyes, he stared deeply into them. "Come with me, and I swear we will get through this together" he whispered lowly to me.

I serious thought it over, yet what good am I to him? I'm a wrestler for God sakes, as is he. What can we do out in the world where vampires run rough shot? I shook my head no to him once more. "I can't Kane…"

He only nodded to me. "I understand. What cure I find I will bring it back to you" he explained.

Kane walked down the hall and went into Vince's office; I could hear them from here. McMahon had packed Kane with many things to help along his journey, one of the more stranger ones was a sword.

"A sword?" Kane asked.

"Where did you get that?" Vince questioned.

They talked to see who got the blade… unless another creature is looking out for us… too strange for me to think of that now. But Kane was all set. He came out wearing but a small backpack, looking at me once more to see if I wanted to change my mind. I looked away from him. Kane turned and ran into Batista who gave his sunglasses to him.

"Good luck man" he explained.

The WWE is full of Superstars from around the world; He was given a list too by Batista explaining that they were family of the superstars. "If you ever need a place to stay, look up these numbers. They will take you in for a night or so" he explained.

Kane embraced Dave full heartedly. "Thanks" he whispered. I watched Kane go down that hallway alone, he left through the back and no doubt took off into the sky. And here, I stand.

I saw Batista approach me. "Don't try and convince me!" I snapped at him.

Dave raised his arms in defense. "Who said I was going to? Hey this is Kane's choice; he's doing this for you! But it would be nice if he had someone to watch his back" he muttered.

"I heard that!" I growled to him.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking aloud" lied Dave as he walked away. I started to hear thoughts of everyone in the locker room… all were worried about Kane; many wanted to go with him to help him out. Yet knew they would be just in his way.

'God, I hope he makes it ok' thought Snitsky as he was leaning against the wall.

Hurricane walked by me or Helms, as he's now known as. 'Why didn't I go with him! He's my friend!' he thought.

Voice after voice flooded my head. I walked out of the arena trying to get my head clear when I heard others.

'He's alone at last… perhaps things will work out for us after all' one hissed in my head.

These voices were different; I could feel that they weren't human at all. 'Yes, but of course, we will take the bald one first, since he is so determined. The second will fall soon after' they were vampires… the strange thing was, I could feel their thoughts, they weren't speaking of Kane and I… they were of the talent in the locker room! I went back into the arena, and saw one of the dark matches. In the ring… was Kurt Angle. He's bald. Second was Sheldon taking on…

Romeo and Antonio?

When the match ended, Romeo and Antonio were on their way to the back. Before they could gasp I grabbed hold of their necks and slammed them to the first solid wall I could see. They hissed as their eyes turned blood red. "You little bastards" I growled to them.

"My King" grinned Romeo.

"Can it, now! Tell me is there a cure for this?" I demanded of them.

"Yes… it's called Death" The two tried to strike me at once, yet forgot my hands were still around their little necks. I slammed them harder this time.

"I can cure you right here and now with your remedy unless you have a better one" I snarled at them as I bared my fangs. The two quivered in their boots.

"We know… there is one… but just don't know what it is!" blabbed Antonio.

So… there is a cure.

"Are you sent to keep an eye on Kane and I?" I demanded of them.

They nodded, as my grasp got tighter. Just them Viscera was walking by seeing I had the young tag team in my grasp. "What they do Deadman? Spit on your bike?" he asked of me with a smile.

"Try spying on Kane and I to make sure we remain vampires… since they are vampires" I replied.

Vis looked to the two boys. "Is that so… you aren't very strong creatures aren't you?" Antonio and Romeo shook their heads no. "You tell the Deadman all he wants to know or else" he warned.

"Or what? You're just a mortal!" snapped Romeo.

Viscera smirked. "Or else I'll sit on you both!"

"He ain't kidding, and I will make it so you can't lift him!" Vis and I grinned as the heartthrobs spilled their hearts out about all they knew. The cure existed yet they didn't know where. It's protected by the strongest vampires in the world and is constantly changing locations.

"It only stays in one place for a year then it's moved!" Antonio stated.

"Please, don't sit on us!" cried Romeo.

I released them from my grasp. "Don't have me catch you two feeding on people you shouldn't!" I warned them.

The two ran away in terror, Vis looked to me. "So… where are you going to start looking?" he asked.

I didn't answer him. I was satisfied to know there was a cure. But I didn't want to leave my family behind. Vis only walked away when I didn't answer him. But the more I thought of it, the more it made sense. Kane will need back up. And I'm the only one who is able to watch his back and he can watch mine. Pulling out my cell phone I made a call.

"Hello… Sara?" I asked….


	3. Chapter 3 On the road

Chapter 3- On the road- Kane

You know, I got to admit one thing, being able to fly sure takes the stress out of going through an airport. No strip searches or anything… can you imagine if you had one of those obsessed fans that worked there and ordered you to strip down? Rather disturbing no? Anyway, I was flying all night and decided to take a rest stop over in New York; I would be flying across the sea tomorrow night when no one can see me. I checked into a hotel and got a room for myself, it was strange being alone. Personally I thought for sure Taker would have come with me… but that was his choice, I'll be ok by myself right? Well I didn't know New York was a great dwelling for vampires. I took a small walk around town before the sun rose when I ran into some in the dark streets. Instantly all of them knew who I was.

"If it isn't the future king himself!" came their voices. Young, arrogant, much like Randy Orton when in character. They circled me and snarled. "What brings the prince of the vampires here?" one asked of me.

"I'm not looking for trouble boys. Let me pass" I asked calmly. I could feel the vampire in me wanting to burst free already, just the tone that they spoke to me in set off the snarls in my throat.

"Oooo the prince wishes to pass. But you know what I heard… whoever slays the prince will take his place!" one whispered right behind my ear.

"That's a big challenge for a little man like you, and I have taken down those older than you boy" I snapped back to him. I didn't see my hands already arched out and reach to strike as if they were claws. My teeth ached to bite into flesh as my mouth ran dry. The flesh on me started to crawl all over. Perhaps anticipating a sneak attack. There were five of them and one of me… they could use some more help.

I stood my ground although the better part of me is telling me to get my ass out of there. The vampires stood poised and ready to strike. One grabbed me by the arm; he was turned to ashes in a matter of moments. A flood of powers seethed though my body in an instant. I had just drained him of his blood. It triggered my vampire instinct. This was when things got fuzzy. I hardly remembered what I did, yet when I came too. I was still standing on my feet and covered in blood once more. "God, I got to stop doing this," I whispered to myself. I checked my list of places to go, one happened to be in New York. JBL's place. His wife was home, perhaps she has a change of clothing I could use? I flew there quickly before anyone noticed what was going on here. He didn't live to far thank God. Yet I don't know how his Mrs. would react to a bloodied man standing at her doorstep… well… I found John's house and before I could knock on the door. It swung opened and yanked me into the house. His wife looked at me.

"He wasn't kidding!" she said aloud.

"Huh?" I asked her blankly.

She told me John called and emailed her a while ago, telling her everything. "He figured you would get hungry or get attacked. So he had your clothing fed-ex here. I got a change upstairs for you and you can have a shower as well… my God, I hate to see what happened to the other guys" she said in a disgusted tone as she stared at my bloodstained clothing.

"Thank you… I'm sorry about my appearance, normally I am much cleaner than this!" I explained, she only smiled and brought me up the stairs and to the bathroom.

The water was steaming hot, piping hot as a matter of fact. Melted the caked blood from my body in an instant. It was disgusting to look down and see it all go down the drain. So I just kept my head up and got myself clean. When I finished, my clothing was in the guest room laid out with a note on it.

'Kane, can I call it or what? You're wrestling god. JBL'

The note brought a smile to my face, good ol' JBL. I finished drying off and changed into my clean clothing. Bradshaw's wife was staring at me oddly.

"You're not leaving are you?" she demanded as I came down the stairs.

"I think it's best I do. I got a hotel…"

"No, I will not hear of it. You spend the night here. Vampires or not" she snapped back at me. She already called a friend of hers at the hotel to cancel my room and bring my stuff here. Well… not use arguing with a Bradshaw, you'll never win! I took her up on it.

"John has told me a lot about you. And what happened"

I nodded to her. "I don't mean to be rude when I refused your hospitality. I'm worried other vampires or creatures would come here," I explained.

She smiled. "Of course they'll come here. Don't worry." She grinned. It was like she knew what she was getting herself into!

I could sense immortal energy coming towards us; vampires no doubt were drawing near. "Mrs. Layfeild…" I was going to say. Yet she only stood up and went to the door. There before her was a small army of vampires, growling towards the door. "Release our soon to be king, and we may not harm you!" they would growl. Yet she stared at them with a smirk.

"Oh really? I would like to see you try" she grinned. I then remembered the rule; vampires cannot come in unless invited! They were thrown backwards when they tried to charge at the door. It was like watching birds flying into a window. "See, I'm not worried Kane" she grinned to me. She then went into a different room and came back with a shotgun! She cocked the hammer and aimed it to the door. "You boys want to keep your heads, get the hell out of here!" she ordered as she took aim… this was definitely JBL's wife! Well the vampires didn't think twice as they ran like hell.

She then turned to me. "See, I told you I can handle it" she grinned.

"So I see!" She was so kind to me, setting up the guest room and allowing me to spend the night. Tomorrow I head over seas; I'm going to go to Germany. From what I understand, Germany was the birthplace of vampires. Perhaps I may get some clues there…


	4. Chapter 4 you take the high road

Chapter 4- You take the high road- Undertaker

The more I thought it over, the more I knew. I had to go with Kane to find the cure, that was the reason I called the Mrs. warning her that her husband maybe gone for a little while, she understood completely… well… she yelled at me for not going with Kane in the first place. "YOU LET HIM GO ALONE!" she screamed when I explained what was happening. "God, you aren't the only one in this you know. Why didn't you go with him?"

"I didn't think there was proof of a cure. How was I to know?" I asked of her.

Sara gave me the full lecture on why I should have gone with Kane in the first place. I decided then and there I would catch up with Kane. I hung up my phone and turned around. JBL stood at the door, he handed me a paper.

"He's on his way to Germany as we speak Taker" he said with a smile, he then handed me a bag. "You can catch up with him"

"Why the hell were you eavesdropping on my conversation?" I demanded of him.

John didn't answer me; he only smiled as he walked away. I knew I had a lot of ground to cover, so I wrote Vince a quick note and took to the sky in flight. I ain't a fan of flying like this, very unorthodox of me. Yet it's better than trying to get a plane ticket to Germany, cheaper too.

Any who. I was able to make it to a small town by sunrise. I could sense Kane near, yet why did he come here of all places? You see the town looked really old fashion. Like they were over 30 years in the past or something, when I came from the darkness of the woods (that's where I landed) people stopped in the streets and stared right at me.

Many were making the sign of the cross and began praying… I ain't that scary looking. It was as if they knew what I was, and they muttered cursed to me; I walked fully onto the street when I heard Kane call me. "Deadman?" he said in a rather surprised tone.

I turned to see Kane who stood puzzled. "I can to help you after all. I don't think it was wise of me to leave you alone in the first place you know?" I asked of him.

Kane nodded in agreement, yet looked to the sky, the sun was rising. "Take, quickly! Come with me!" he said. Kane grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dark woods in a great rush, I hadn't seen Kane this worried before. He rushed me into a cave and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's all this about?" I asked.

Kane sighed aloud. "The closer we get to the source of all vampires, the more we become them. Look at my hand" Kane placed his hands out before me, they were burnt badly and began to chap and shed. "I held a single clove of garlic. Thank God I skipped the garlic bread"

There was a look of concern on Kane's face. "You think we're close?" I asked of him.

He sighed, not even he knew for certain. "I can't say"

"No matter, we will find it. I'm sticking with you bro"

A smile came over his face. "Thanks Taker. Come on; let's get some sleep. We can ask the immortals at night" he said.

Kane and I made out way to the back end of the cave for safety reasons of course. I didn't sleep all that well, I wanted to get out there and get over this damn stupid curse. Are we going in the right direction? What signs do we look for? What happens if we fail? Who would want us to anyway? It all made my mind buzz and demand an answer that I couldn't provide; I just hoped it would end soon.

When the night fell, I felt so weak and hungry from the journey. I had to have something. Kane could tell, he felt the same urge as I did. "We feed?" I asked of him.

With great reluctance he nodded. "On what, I don't know. The cattle are people's lively hood here, mortals are innocent, and the vampires…." He paused for a long period of time.

"What about the vampires?" I asked.

Kane looked to me. "The more we feed from them, the more we become them" he whispered lowly.

I was rather surprised to the news. "We become more and more vampire like the more we feed from them! Well, at least they aren't forcing their blood down our necks!" I smirked.

Kane smiled back. "We could have one, and perhaps get some blood at a butcher shops or something like that," he explained.

I agreed with Kane as we headed into town, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us and heard our every word. Something tells me I should have listened to that thought in the back of my head…


	5. Chapter 5 a burst of power

Chapter 5- A burst of power- Kane

We had gone back into the village where only the damned walked, the people knew better than to be in the streets. Many of the elders caught the eyes of Taker and myself; a grin came over their faces. "The urge grew huh?" one asked in a very thick German accent.

"We're here for a cure. Where do we look old one?" I asked.

The elders only laughed. "You come to claim what is yours, you don't seek a cure. Come with us little ones, let us tend to you" another spoke as he approached Taker and I. He took Taker's arm, yet he pulled it out of the vampire's grasp.

"Don't touch me," Taker hissed aloud. His voice was like a roar as his eyes turned blood red. He growled lowly before settling himself down.

The elder smiled with pleasure to the commanding tone. "He has a roar that would make all listen, come with us, both of you. You must be prepared" the elders stood around us, about twenty in all. Taker and I stood back to back, wondering what to do.

"Make a run?" Taker asked me.

"Worth a shot" We took to the air and divided our selves from the elders, in hopes of making a daring escape. Yet we didn't know just how fast these elders were! I looked behind me to see if I was followed. When I turned back, there were five elders in the air before me. One flew at me so fast; I didn't know what hit me. Next thing I knew it was all black, I wasn't moving and I no longer flew in the air.

My eyes slowly opened, I was sitting in a large wooden throne. Taker sat next to me. Our wrists and ankles were chained down tightly, not even our new strength could break them!

The elders walked in one at a time, speaking nothing to each other yey circled where Taker and I sat. Take finally came too, and saw what was going on. "I don't like the look of this" he whispered to me.

"Ditto" I replied. The wooden chair began to contort; soon they were long flat tables. Taker and I were looking up at the roof when an elder stood over us.

"Deep breaths now, and don't spill the drop" the elder over me said. I watched him bit into his wrist; he placed the wound over my lips. I tried to refuse till the others started to hold me in place; one went as far as using their mind powers to open my mouth, forcing the blood. I drank.

I hate myself for doing this, yet as soon as the blood passed my lips I wanted more of it. I didn't stop till the elder was dead. The same thing happened to the elder that forced fed Taker.

"We come back in an hour, and do this all over again. YOU! Stay with them!" the elders yelled as they pointed to one that hid his face under a hood. We were left alone as I felt the power surge in my body.

"Kane… We're not going to get cured are we?" Taker asked me.

"Not if we keep this up." The hooked figure stood before us and readjusted the table so we could look forward. Shockingly he undid the cuffs! He set us free! "Ok, I am rather confused here. Why are you helping us?" I demanded.

He took the hood off, much to my surprise as well as Taker's. It was Morgan! Better known to you as Mordecai AKA Kevin Thorn of ECW. "We came as soon as Vince told us," He said.

Taker and I stared at him oddly. "Us? Who else is here?" we asked.

Morgan grinned. "Let's not concern ourselves with that now. Let's get the hell out of here. My cover won't hold up much longer"

"How did you get pass the elders anyway?" I asked.

Morgan took off his dark cape and exposed these odd open packs of blood. "Vampire blood from your last massacre. Not to mention Viscera got some fresh stuff so I can pass as an immortal for the moment, now let's go!" We went through the doors and tried to sneak out of the castle.

"One problem" I whispered lowly to them. "They can sense us… cause I am sensing them right now… I think they caught on"

Morgan looked to me. "Well, only one thing to do. CHEESE IT!" he said as we ran as fast as we could through the castle.

I could hear locks and chain churning and binding to one another; the castle was rigged with gates for just this occasion. I worried that we weren't going to make it out, and Morgan wouldn't make it out alive!

Taker soon felt the presences of the elders gaining strength, we made the mistake of looking behind us when a gate came crashing down, blocking the door we were trying to run to. Morgan shook it with rage and tried to move it.

"Stop, they're hear Morgan… Get behind us" Taker ordered him. He did, he stood behind us as the elders came down the darkness of the halls.

"Leaving us so soon little ones?" they asked.

Taker and I stood poised to fight, I knew what would happen if we chose to fight the elders, either way it won't be ending very pretty. We bared our fangs as I felt the killer instinct took over once more. We charged them, full steam ahead….


	6. Chapter 6 A rage within

Chapter 6- A rage within- Kevin aka Morgan

It was like something you would expect to see in a horror movie, Mark and Glen charged at the elders as if it were a final battle. I couldn't look away as they tore into the elders; scary thing was the elder vampires became delighted with their rage. Many were torn to shreds, yet I watched the blood fall onto Mark, his skin soaked it up like a sponge. The blood that fell to the ground pooled, only to bare a mind of it's own and ooze to Glen. It was soaked up once more. I couldn't believe the carnage of it all, when it was all said and done Glen and Mark were growling hungrily. Their eyes slowly turned to me. The crimson look, the bloodied teeth and the pure look of horror on my face must have attracted them… wait… that wasn't it!

I threw the vampire blood that got me past the elders to the ground, so my mortal scent would come through; they thought I was another vampire! When the blood packs were gone, they stood inches before me. Yet froze. Mark looked deep into my eyes as if he peered into my soul.

"Guys, please, regain yourselves, it's me! Morgan!" I called to them. "You know… Kevin!" I pleaded using my real name this time around.

Glen began to back off, as did Mark. I sighed with relief to that, but at what cost of escaping the castle did it take on them. They growled as they shook their minds clear.

"We… need to get out of here" Glen managed to growl to me. His eye stared at the gate. With ease, he tore it out of the wall and threw it behind him with superhuman strength. "Kevin. Leave" he said to me.

I shook my head. "I came this far, I am not abandoning you! Look I may have an idea as to where the cure is. Dracula's castle" I said.

Their eyes turned to me, wondering if I was serious. "Dracula's castle?" Mark questioned.

"Think about it, that's where the vampire legend takes place. It has to be there. Matt Hardy told me about the daggers and how he made them. What other option is there?"

They nodded to my statement. "Let's go. Quickly. My mind feel… odd" Mark said as he struggled with his words. They were losing control of themselves, I may portray a vampire in ECW, I just had no idea how much of a battle it is to keep it in control.

We got out of the castle; my companions that came with me were waiting. Paul Hayman was here, Randy Orton, Sandman and Edge. "What the hell…" Glen growled.

"Vince decided that if you were going to go find a cure… you might need more than two sets of eyes. Matt Hardy is just asking about on what the hell is going on," Randy explained.

"Still, what the hell?" Glen asked once more seeing those who had come to assist them.

"It was us or no body. Come on, you have done enough to help us, the least we can do is help you guys" Edge explained.

Taker nodded to them. "Thank you," he said.

It was a heart felt one; Glen and Mark took a seat against the castle. Paul came up to me. "What the hell happened in there?" he whispered.

"You don't need to whisper. We'll hear you anyway" Mark called aloud.

I gave Paul the blow by blow of what happened. The packs of blood got me in, but they weren't going to get me out alive. "They took the blood of the elders, so they wouldn't take mine" I told them. "Now I got to stay to make sure they get cured"

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Sandman yelled. "Let go bust some ass and get them better!"

"We have to wait for Matt, he's getting info remember?" Edge asked.

Randy looked to be in thought. "I think we are going to have to slay a legend" he grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Glen roared.

Randy looked to everyone. "Let's face it, if they can make movies of him. Not doubt he still has to be kicking. I think we're going up against the biggest vampire of them all. Dracula!"

There was an odd silence from everyone. "Damn" Mark growled


	7. Chapter 7 a Fanged Wrath

Chapter 7- A fanged wrath- Matt

I had just returned after talking to the natives of the vampires. I saw Glen and Mark sitting against the castle wall looking very depressed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Gee, I don't know. The fact that we're GODDAMN VAMPIRES!" shouted Mark.

Paul took me off to the side. "They aren't happy campers to say the least, tell us what you found"

I gave everyone the blow by blow. "Basically they have to pass the curse onto someone else. If they kill the vampire that started it, they will never change back. And their destiny will be fulfilled" I explained.

"Either way, we're screwed aren't we?" Glen questioned.

"How do they pass it off to someone else?" asked Kevin.

"Biting them" was my reply. "And in return, the one they bite needs to take in at least one mouthful of their blood to pass it off…"

The gears were turning in everyone's head as an idea started to form. "So we can pass it off to someone… but who?" asked Mark.

"Damn it all it's it obvious!" shouted Sandman as he opened a can of beer. He smoked a cigar at the same time. "You bit Dracula. Someone holds him down as you force him to drink a mouthful of your blood. Easy as that! Or we can do it the hard way"

There was an awkward silence in the air. "How did you come up with that idea?" I asked.

He shrugged to me as he explained his second idea. "Another way will require more effort. Glen and Mark cover a sword in their blood, after biting him, they stab Dracula in the gut, therefore he takes in their blood. It's harder since you know if the vampire has been around a while, he knows how to handle a sword."

Randy turned to Sandman. "Your drunken logic…. Rings true to my ears" he said. Sandman toasted his words with a grin as he looked to Glen and Mark. "I think he's right guys, we got to use Dracula to change you back. He started it all. So might as well"

They looked to one another and let out a sigh. "We don't have much of a choice in the matter do we?" Mark asked.

"Taker, I think it's the only solution we have" I replied.

Glen agreed and stood up. He looked to the skies. "We have to wait until night fall, Mark and I can't be out in the sun anymore" he explained.

Paul looked at the castle. "Well… might as well make ourselves at home here right?" he asked.

"Might as well, they have good rooms from what I saw, hell maybe even a kitchen" smirked Kevin.

We gathered into the castle as the sun rose, thankfully there was a sub basement for Glen and Mark. They caught up on some rest as I sat with the others. "So, what do we do from here on in?" asked Paul.

Edge looked about the walls in search of something. "Knowing my Anne Rice and all other vampire folklore, there should be a hidden passage in here," he said aloud.

"Oh come off it! What makes you say that?" Sandman demanded.

Edge's hands skimmed along the wall, Randy saw how it was done and tried the other side, Edge tapped gently on the bricks till one gave off an odd echo when he placed his ear to it. "Bingo!" he grinned.

Edge pushed in the stone, the door opened up and turned… yet it wasn't something we wanted to see. On the other side were skeletons of people… past victims of the elders.

"Uh… I think we won't bother with his room" Orton said as he looked at the bones. "Yeah, definitely not"

I looked in the room and looked about the walls. "You got the right idea… I just think we're looking in the wrong place. The sub basement would be the place to look if anything of value is to be found. That would be the only safe spot for vampires in the house. Day or night"

"Well… what are we looking for anyway?" Orton questioned.

I looked to Edge who looked back at me. "Well… anything that may look out of place. Or perhaps a weapon to use against the father of all vampires…" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 Wisdom of the Sandman

Chapter 8- Wisdom of the Sandman- Sandman

Well, I don't even know why the hell I am here to begin with. I got a lot of respect for the Undertaker and Kane. So maybe that's why. Anyway, we spent most of the day sleeping and resting up for the night. Matt and Kevin managed to rustle up some grub to eat later, but I just hope Kane and Taker are ok.

When the night fell, I went to check up on those two in the basement. "Mark, Glen. You there!" I called aloud. There was no answer. I went farther down carrying a flashlight; I kept calling their names yet still got no answer. When I looked about the room, I saw Mark in the top corner of the room, huddled in the ceiling. "I didn't know you could do that!" I said aloud.

"Leave me alone" Mark growled back at him.

Something was wrong. "Sandman, tell the others to go home, Mark and I will take it from here" I heard Glen call aloud. I turned the flashlight behind me. I nearly dropped it in shock. Glen's eyes were blood red; His lips were curled slightly since his fangs grew. I looked down at his hands; his fingernails were like claws now. He looked demonic; I guess the same happened to Mark.

"I ain't leaving you" I told him. "And since when do you think that's going to scare us off! For God sake we've seen Viscera in his underwear!" I snapped back at him, neither laughed to the idea. This was serious. "Guys?"

"We can't risk it, what if we turn on you" Mark called from the corner.

"You won't. I know that"

Glen hissed as he stood right in front of me, his hand was on my neck as he bared his long sharp fangs before me. "What about now huh? I hold your life in my hand! Tell me now you aren't scared!" He demanded of me.

I looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm not scared of you. I still see Glen. The mortal man who is kind and gentle despite his size, you know damn well you don't have the black heart to kill me!" I snapped back.

Glen bared his teeth once more, yet he let me down and looked away. "Why you guys have such trust in us is beyond me," he muttered.

"Trust nothing, we know who you are. Yet right now, I don't if either one of yas know" I replied. I walked past Glen. "When you figure it out, get your asses up stairs, we need to think of a plan." I spoke my peace and went up to the stairs.

Everyone was in the main room staring at me. "What the hell was that commotion about?" Edge demanded.

"They wanted us to bail on them. Glen tried to attack me, showing how much of a monster he became…" I pulled a cigarette from my pocket and lit up, everyone's eyes stared at me.

"He attacked you?" Orton demanded.

"Not on purpose… well… he did… it just wasn't really an attack. He wanted to see if he scared me, that's all. Nothing major" I replied as I took a deep puff. "I say we got to get our asses going, they are doubting themselves, they keep it up. There is no way in hell they will be saved" I explained aloud.

Matt made a neck-cutting notion to me; I turned to see Glen and Mark standing behind me. "He's right" Mark said aloud. "We have to get this done and over with, if not… we won't have the chance, or will to fight anymore"

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Orton demanded.

"Yeah, let's get this done!… Huh, where do we start looking for Drac?" Paul questioned.

"Knowing my vampire history, Hungry, the home of Vlad the Impeller." Kevin spoke aloud. "Yet how are we going to draw him out?"

I looked to Orton with a grin. "With live bait, that claims to be the slayer of legends. Ain't no bigger one of those than the fanged freak named Dracula" I grinned.

Orton looked about the room, seeing everyone had agreed with the idea. "Ah Damn!" he growled aloud.


	9. Chapter 9 live bait

Chapter 9- Live bait- Orton

"Come on guys, what do I have to be the bait!" I demanded of them as they scrounged up some of the elder's possessions.

Edge found the perfect outfit for me to make me appear tough and like a vampire slayer. "Well you said so yourself, we need a slayer of legends, and you're the legend killer!"

"Not in real live! Come on" I pleaded.

"Hey we all have to do our part to help Glen and Mark, now, do you want the wolf skin? Or do you prefer the buck?" Sandman asked as he held up two types of fur.

"Wolf, more vampire hunterish" Matt replied with a grin.

Glen and Mark stared on as they suited me up and loaded on the weapons. "So how are we going to bring Dracula to me?" I asked.

Glen had an idea. "Turn around" he ordered me. I did as I was told, a blade was pulled out and I heard Glen hiss in pain. He took Sandman's kendo stick and brought it gently across my back. He then smeared his blood on it and dragged it across the front of me. "Vampire blood of a chosen one would draw him out," he explained.

I got the idea. "OH! Have it seem that I slayed you! Good one!" I grinned, yet I somehow felt that it would piss off Dracula more than anything.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Kevin called as he noticed the sun was now fully down. It was time to lure out a vampire.

We marched to the middle of the square, I was nervous as hell as Kane and Taker remained in the darkest shadows. At first, nothing but a brisk breeze came from the east. There wasn't a soul on the street or any sign of Dracula.

"Are we sure about this? Maybe he's full for the night you know…" I then saw everyone's face drain of color. Slowly I turned and saw this big ass wolf behind me! It looked too large to be an actual wolf… and it looked rather dead too!

"Mortal child" it growled to me. The beast circled me with great interest, taking in the smell of Glen's blood and making it pissed off as hell! "You killed my chosen successor!"

The beast began to charge at me. Yet before it could land an attack, something knocked it away and onto the ground hard. It was Mark and Glen. They stood poised to battle as the wolf transformed into a man.

A joyous laughter came from the beast as he stared at the brothers of destruction. "Cindy served me well… I am pleased to see such strong immortals before me!" he said to them.

Taker snarled to him. "Not for long. We don't wish to become your successors!"

Dracula only smiled as he turned to Glen. "Really now? But you can live forever like I have, survive many paroles of man, witness every change in history!"

"Yeah, but I can never enjoy a good beer again. You will take it from us, or so help me. We will force it back into you!" Glen growled back.

For those reading this, let me tell you. You never want to see Dracula with a 'bring it on' grin. The vampire stood poised and confident, Glen and Mark hissed and growled as they readied themselves to battle.

I felt someone pull me back; slowly I looked and saw it was Kevin. "You want to keep your distance Orton, this isn't going to be pretty"

"What will happen?" I asked of him.

Kevin knows his vampires as well; he looked to me with a strange look. "I think Dracula will do whatever it takes to keep them as they are… don't be shocked to see him ax himself"

My body froze… Would Dracula be willing to go that distance? Would he dare to kill himself in order to keep Glen and Mark immortal? All I know is, if Ron Simmons were here. He would let out the biggest DAMN any of us would ever hear!


	10. Chapter 10 A desperate immortal END

Chapter 10- A desperate immortal- Matt

I could only stand there as Glen and Mark charged at Dracula, their teeth bared, their eyes a crimson red and their hands looked more like claws with every minute that passed. They looks changed, the power flowing through them was making them become something they aren't… I pray to God we can save them.

Kane charged at the undead king with all his might, he leaped into the air and attempted his flying cloth line to knock the immortal from his feet. Dracula was too fast. However I began to notice something strange, despite the attacks… Dracula isn't attempting to harm them in any way!

"Do you see what I see?" I asked Kevin.

He watch Taker attempt to grab hold of the immortal, yet once more the attack was dodged and Taker was eased gently to the ground. "He doesn't want them harmed… perhaps he has the same power as Glen and Mark, when blood is spilled… it goes into him!" He whispered

"Question is, how can we use that to our advantage?"

Sandman overheard me ask that, he let out a sigh and shoved both Kevin and I off to the side. "I'm called an ECW original for a damn reason…" he muttered. He downed three cans of beer before finding some old rusted barbed wire lying about. He wrapped it around the kendo stick and looked to Kane and Taker. "Nothing personal ok guys" he called aloud. The two were near him when they retreated from their latest attack. He ripped the backs of their shirts and lashed them as hard as he could with the razor wire. Sadly not a drop of blood came through their skin.

"Damn it!" I hissed.

Taker stared at Sandman. "What the hell was that about!"

"Trying to get you to bleed, haven't you noticed Dracula isn't letting you?" he questioned the brothers.

Kane and Taker stared at one another, then their eyes came to Dracula. However the undead king only laughed aloud to the idea. "Rubbish I say. I don't wish for you to be harmed… for I don't need your assistance in bring harm to myself…"

Dracula pulled a dagger from his side and kept it near his neck! Glen and Mark froze in place. "You wouldn't! For God's sakes man, we have families!" Glen yelled in utter anger.

Dracula nodded to him. "Indeed you do, you have a large immortal family to tend to now. They follow your every word, feed from who you order them to feed from… You will rule them all with fists of iron! Rejoice, for you will be kings!"

He began to press the dagger more and more into his neck, Glen and Mark knew they couldn't strike him down now. It will just speed up his death.

Paul Hayman began to franticly look about to see what there was to use, yet Randy had a better idea. We armed him with various weapons; one was a bow and arrow. He took one from his back and stabbed both Glen and Mark with it! Their blood covered the tips of the arrow, and without a second thought, he fired the arrow right into Dracula… he struck his heart!

I swear to you all, normally Orton has a lousy shot… how he landed that one still boggles my mind to this very day.

Dracula gasped as he stared down at the arrow, something was wrong about it. He pulled the blade away from his neck as he tried with all his might to take the arrow from his heart. It refused to budge an inch, not one! His eyes stared at Orton. "Look… what you've… done…" before he fell to the ground in a pile of ashes.

All eyes turned to Glen and Mark. "You guys? Are you ok?" Edge asked.

We watched the wound in their backs heal up, their skin returned to it's soft pigment showing great life in them both. They fell to their knees before unleashing one final howl into the night sky. When they turned to look at us once more… it was our friends. Our human friends!

Never has Glen been so joyous with us, nor has the Deadman.

"Thank you, all of you!" They explained.

Randy seemed to have just snapped out of a trance, he stared at Glen and Mark with great joy. "Alright you did it! Way to go!" he said.

All eyes stared at him. "They? No it was you. Don't you remember?" Sandman asked.

Orton stared at him oddly, till he noticed the bow in his hands. "Oh… how did that get there?"

"Orton, you took out Dracula! Nice shot. What arrow did you use?" Mark asked.

He didn't remember, he didn't recall a damn thing. That didn't seem right to me. "No matter, come on let's get the hell out of here!" Glen grinned.

We were walking away when Sandman went back for the arrow Orton used. He looked it over and found it very odd looking. "This doesn't seem normal" he explained as he showed me the weapon.

The arrow was strange, like it had scales across it or something, looking at the backs of Glen and Mark I noticed it too… where Orton stabbed them, it's bares a mark, looking like a creature of some sort.

"Do we tell them?" I asked.

Sandman stared at me. "Perhaps, let's Google this first and see what we get…"

He hid the arrow at his side, something tells me Orton may have just set off a new chain of events…

The End…. or is it?


End file.
